


Moonlight Mischief

by CrinklyTinfoil



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comedy, Multi, One Shot, accurate depiction of my experience with The Arcana, my wife made me write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrinklyTinfoil/pseuds/CrinklyTinfoil
Summary: It's only been hours after you've battled the devil and won. There is no better time to express feelings for those you love.





	Moonlight Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiba_with_a_Typewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiba_with_a_Typewriter/gifts).

It’s all over. You tilt your head towards the dark sky of Vesuvia and let out a sigh of contentment. The burning stench of hell that fills your lungs slowly dissipates with every greedy inhale of cool fresh air you take. You brush some hair from your face, and a gentle wind blows about you, causing your clothes to flutter in its embrace.  
Even though you can still feel the burning of the Devil’s chains, they are slowly fading away into the back of your mind. All that’s left behind is that intoxicating surge of triumph that you felt as all of you, your friends and your lover, Julian, stood together and fought back that great evil.

  
You are now in the garden behind the palace, perched on the edge of that intricately carved stone fountain. After you and the others returned from the realm of magic, you felt like you needed a breath of fresh air, away from prying eyes. Well, maybe not completely away. Beside you sits Julian, tousled red hair falling across his face. His eye is free of its eye patch, and that dark red color shines under the moon. He looks as though a weight has been removed from his back, his shoulders sagging with relief as he leans back in a jaunty manner, looking up towards the pale moon that hangs far above your heads.

  
He catches you looking, and a slightly devilish grin spreads across his face as he turns, arching an eyebrow. “Yes?” he asks, his voice playful. You return his smile, having long grown accustomed to such advances. “I can’t believe we survived that…” you admit, thinking of the stone demon you had left behind, contained within his realm, hopefully for the rest of your living days.

  
His grin falters at that as a sudden shadow crosses his face. You open your mouth to assure him, but before you have to, the doubt is gone in a flash, and that playful, teasing grin is back. “It couldn’t have gone any other way! I would have protected you, no matter what, even if I had to sacrifice myself…”  
“Yes, I’m aware,” you reply, raising an eyebrow as you contemplate the fact that Julian is always a bit too willing to sacrifice himself. It worries you sometimes, but you hope now that he knows how important he is to everyone, he’ll stop doing that. Or at least he’ll stop doing it as often; you suppose there’s only so much you can ask of the redhead.

  
He reaches forward, and runs a hand through your hair. The sudden, if not unexpected gesture makes you freeze, but quickly you warm to the touch as you lean against the comforting palm, studying that gorgeous face of his. He’s quite an attractive man, with his sharp nose and soft eyes. There is more than mischief in that smile now, a hint of something that you have seen throughout your time with him. The lust that gleams in his grin is far more prevalent now, and perhaps that does make sense. After all, the two of you have just done the impossible. You have bonded an major Arcana in stone, a feat which is nothing to scoff at.

  
The wind whispers about you, carrying the scent of perfume as his hand slides to your cheek, caressing it in a loving motion, an inviting motion. You lean forward, and your lips embrace his, soft and wet. You kiss, harder than you really need to, pushing your weight into him as you feel a need blossoming inside of you. A heat slowly rising, beginning to fill your senses.

  
He tilts back slightly, allowing your hands to slide down his waist, his grasp switching to your back. You roughly slide your hands underneath his shirt, sliding them across the skin your find there. But then your kiss breaks as he gives a yelp. Both of you had been sitting on the edge of the fountain, and your sudden, violent, activity causes Julian to slip. With a tumble, both of you go over the edge, and water splashes about. His face is red as you let out a laugh, water soaking into your clothes. “Well, I guess we’re all wet now,” he says, shrugging his shoulders. He shakes his head so water sprays from it, almost doglike.

  
Indeed, you both are completely soaked: and this presents you with an opportunity. Teasingly, you tug at a corner of his clothing. “I think we should take these off of you, then,” you suggest, a sly smile sneaking up your face. He gives an eager nod, as you shove him backwards, into the stone structure that looms behind you, as your hands began to roughly tug against the fabric that hides his lithe body from your eyes.

  
Slowly, with deliberate movements you pull his shirt over his head, watching has his pale skin becomes exposed. As your bodies rub together, you can feel the warmth, even through his clothing. You can feel it through his pants, hard against the fabric. He wants you, but you aren’t quite ready to give yourself to him. Your wrap your hands around his shoulders, as once again, the two of you passionately kiss. The water sloshes about you, and for a second, a concerned thought in the back of your mind worries that someone else might be watching. You shove this away though as your hands lace through his hair, tongues sliding inside one another’s mouth.

  
Low moans escape his mouth and yours as you have to fight slightly, Julian threatening to slide too far down into the water. His chest is exposed now, and you pull back, admiring the partially naked man who slumps under you. He his panting, but that bratty smile has somehow wormed its way back up onto his face. “You two having fun?” Julian’s face, a bright crimson to begin with, turns an even darker hue, and you give a yelp, looking behind to see Asra casually leaning against the fountain.  
His purple eyes watch you, eyebrows raised, though you note the signs of fatigue across his body as well. The final fight was hard on all of you, and even though his stance still holds a dominance to it, there’s and exhaustion in his eyes. You look to Julian, then back to Asra, before giving a jerk of your head. “You should come in, Asra! The water’s perfect!” Julian gives a flustered yelp, and Asra smiles, though he looks slightly surprised. “Oh, really?”

  
“Sure, master, why not?” you tease, seeing him wrinkle his nose in annoyance. The nickname bothers him, but you’re feeling like pushing the envelope right now. Asra seems to realize this, and he glances at Julian. “Whose master do you think I was before I was yours?” he says, a grin sliding across that serene face that always seems to breathe an air of control and mystery. “If I could get a word in here…” Julian says, his face red, and looking both unsure and very pleased with where this situation seems to be going.

  
Asra easily slid from his clothes, and you watch as he neatly piles them beside the fountain. His dark body seems to almost glow under the moonlight as he turns, that soft smirk on his face as he places one foot into the water. He approaches you and Julian, kneeling down beside the two of you, and running a hand up Julian’s leg as he places the other one on your shoulder. “You seem awfully dressed for the occasion,” he comments, tugging lightly at the clothing that still grasps your body. You allow him to kiss the back your neck as your hands slide into Julian’s pants, beginning to undo them.  
But then, something suddenly stops you.

You’re forced to abruptly pull back, as you realize:  
**_ You don’t have enough coins for this!!!_**


End file.
